


Avoiding the Enviable

by hughdancysgender



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death Threats, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Pet Names, Sexual Tension, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughdancysgender/pseuds/hughdancysgender
Summary: Acantha and Nephele are forced back together after having their childhood friendship ripped apart as teenager's. Acantha is snarky as every and still seems to be holding a grudge, were as Nephele is ready to move on. Or so she thought!
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii, so this is my first time publishing my writing- its also on wattpad @hughdancysgender  
> it has been edited but shittly ummm so
> 
> Acantha uses she/they pronouns  
> Nephele uses she/her pronouns 
> 
> sorry its kinds short 
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)))

My eye's focusing in on my hand more closely on the small amount of blood rising to the surface as I pick nervously at my cuticles, just another thing I said I would give up upon moving back to this pitiful place. Not many of those resolutions stuck you know the whole I'm going to get over trust issues, I'm going to move on past the sick game my father is playing with and just be my own person however I'm back. I guess that didn't work. The gold details on the banister were over the top. I expect nothing less from Acantha. The entire room was over the top, the astronomically large staircase that leads down to an even bigger ballroom. High ceiling with renaissance art stretching from one side to another, golden details filling every corner of the room. I slowly walked down what felt like millions upon millions of steps with each one the music exploding from the ballroom below was growing louder. Once reaching the bottom of the staircase I gazed around the room in order to try to find my father with no prevails. The large crowd surrounding the even larger number of people dancing made it almost impossible to see the other side of the room let alone make out a face. Instead quickly making my way around the outskirts of the room in hopes to talk to as few people as possible. As the "you are home early" speech wasn't what I wanted to hear ever again, let alone at a ball. I found myself putting special effort into making sure Acantha was not going to be seeing me tonight. Apparently not enough.

There they were standing, no leaning against the wall in a navy blue suit that made her look unfairly good. My eyes seemed to have a mind of their own when I soon found them raking down their figure. Acantha clearly enjoying this attention, typical, then moved their hand to place it so very intentionally on their hip. My eyes slowed and paused at the gold dagger that was always placed on her hip, doubtfully making its first appearance for the night, based on Acantha's pass times last time I was home. Snapping myself out of the trance I found myself in, only to look up to discover her eyes still on mine. I broke the overly elongated eye contact. Of course, I did, who was I kidding. I skillfully tried to pass her without saying a single word. Once I passed her I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding. Calmly starting to pick up the pace in hopes of finding my father sooner than later. Until a ringed hand was placed on my shoulder. Acantha.

The silence was tension-filled. I shot them an expectant look, to which they let go of the lip, they were biting which was enough to make my knees buckle alone. "you're home earlier than planned, aren't you Nessy?" Acantha snickered with their characteristic smirk.

"My name is Nephele, please do feel free to use it. And yes I am home earlier than planned. Thank you greatly for your concern, nevertheless." My response was basically dripping in passive aggression. As I turned quickly on my heels, I caught glimpse of my father who just so happened to be surrounded by a group of men all just a little older than me based on their looks.

"fuck." my father when taking time off from being his usual evil self, he will gladly try to marry me off. Which, so far proven greatly unsuccessful, that wasn't changing anytime soon. 

"Dad, hi!" I greeted him with false excitement, "gentleman" I address all the men with one courtesy and a fake sense of politeness. Conversation continued around me, I find my mind only throwing around one subject, Acantha. They stood just inside my line of sight. Every single time I look over at her even in the slightest, there she was looking back with a purposeful yet somewhat vindictive gaze. My mind wandered back going over our past time and time again. The never-ending, till death, do us part, one lifetime to another type of friendship, or at least we thought. It's not like either of us were all to blame. The fault was shared and felt deeply by both of us. I assumed that Acantha perceived this guilt, I thought they would have to at some point or another. She never showed it, ever, too much weakness she would have thought.

It was easy more me to focus on the things that I hated about Acantha. They would never show vulnerability to anyone, the way the would lie and never trust you but at this very moment, I hated the way that she would smirk and the way her eyes lit up every time I broke the eye contact that she seemed to adore so heavily. It was petty yet that was Acantha. Men had slowly started leaving in a staggering pattern, likely to be bored of mine lack of interest in whatever subject they were going on about. It has shifted so many times now keeping track of it whilst keeping my train of thought (which I deemed a lot more significant) was basically impossible. My brain was clearly prioritising Acantha. I let the conversation move around me. I was snapped out of the thought bubble with no more man standing around my father, who was currently possessing an expression of a mix of anger and exhaustion.

"Nephele! Where you even paying attention to a single one of those men. I do so much for you, you never seem to appreciate any of it!" he sounds like a child, exhausted by not being given the toy they so badly wanted. That was all I was to my father toy, a bargaining chip, a puppet for him to move at his every whim. Eyes from all across this segment of the room darted to my father and me. With no response, my father grew tired of waiting and walked off with a huff. Embarrassment was already making its way up to my face as my cheeks started to glow with red. It only worsened when I caught Acantha snickering under her breath. I sent a scolding look back in their direction, making them try even harder not to outright laugh at me. Whilst Acantha was taking very prominent pleasure in my suffering a massively tall blonde man, looking exceedingly stressed bent down to whisper something into Acantha's ear. Her reaction was kept purposely to a minimum. I began to revel l just in the slightest to the fact that something for going poorly for her. I'm a bad person I know. 

This reviling was cut short by a little wave that was sent from directly in front of me.


	2. Castor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephele meets an old childhood friend and confesses how she is feeling about Acantha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> please remember  
> Acantha uses she/they pronouns  
> Nephele uses she/her pronouns  
> Castor uses he/him pronouns 
> 
> the play list for this chapter is as follows:  
> wildest dreams by Taylor swift- Slowed and reverb (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g3jA9xlfBE)   
> Achilles come down by Gang of Youth
> 
> Please enjoy. i promise the chapters will get longer... at some point   
> ,<33

"Castor, oh my god! you're here." Pulling him into an extremely tight hug. Adoring the feeling of his arms stretching all the way around my back, pulling me closer to his chest if that was even possible. His head resting on my shoulder as his knees are slightly bending to compensate for the height difference. We both prolong the hug, in hopes of somehow freezing time to stay like this forever. The warmth that seemed to always be radiating from his skin was long missed. Eventually, there was a lack of airs left in my lungs. I attempted to pull away, only for Castor to pull me in restricting my airflow even more. To which I ended up tapping on his chest to signal desperately needed air, whilst whining about needing to breathe.  
“Cas, air please!” To which he let go begrudgingly, only to place his hands on my just above my neck resting on my jaw. The look he gave me was as if he was trying to apologize for a mistake. Leading to the confused expression I gave him back.  
“Please don’t hate me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. But now it's too late” He let out the ramble with a sigh. Quickly speaking, I almost missed what he said. Almost.   
“Well hello to you too” a chuckle interrupting myself. “Now, what did you do?” I questioned as we both drifted over to a table with two empty seats. Pulling them closer together. Castor sat to which I followed on the chair closely next to him. Splaying my legs across his lap. “Spit it out I’m sick of waiting,” He grabbed my thighs and pulled my legs tightly across his lap. Once I was practically sitting on his lap he finally answered.   
“I may have mentioned you coming home early to Acantha,” he took a long pause as I rolled my eyes “But … she said she wasn’t going to come tonight anyway. She mentioned something about work and not being able to get out of it, but I’m sure she loves to see you another time” he sounds sincerely sorry for mentioning it, and about her “loving” to see me. Although it was clear to both of us that Acantha does not want that. The effort was appreciated. Shocked thoroughly by the fact Acantha must have cancelled work to see me, they were just being petty as usual. I thought best to not mention talking to her to Castor. Knowing him, he would blow the whole thing out of proportion. My eyes darted around the room in hopes of Acantha not being present. They weren’t, thank god. 

“Hey, are you ok you seemed to be a bit out of it? should I not have mentioned anything to you. God, I have messed this up, haven't I?”   
“No, no. you are perfectly fine” I reassure him. Only now was I brought consciousness to his hand which was lightly drawing circles on the outside of my thigh. Watching the reoccurring pattern take place, lulling me back into my distant trance. Did Acanths work really happen to cancel or was she actually her for me? God, how conceited can once be. She did attend though. Even if it was just to make a snarky remark and leave. I continued to let my mind work out all the possibilities as nothing interesting was happening before me.

Before realizing Castor had taken notice of my current state, he was moving my legs off his lap and helping me to stand up. 

“Come on let's get you something to drink and some air.” He was talking to me as if I was a child that knew something was good for them but was still not doing it out of pride. I was fine to go and get a drink but going outside was risky with zero control over running into Acantha. But I don’t think that Castor was about to give me much of a choice. Which I was definitely not complaining about. Once leading me over to the bar with one hand on my waist and the other in my hand showing me the way as if I was blackout drunk. I know he was just trying to help me but he did not need to spell everything out to me. I could walk, my mind was just a little preoccupied.   
“Cas, you know I love you, however, I can walk on my own. I'm just tired” As soon as the poor excuse came out I knew that there was basically no point. No one would believe that especially Castor.  
“We both know that excuse isn't going to cut it. Please just tell me what's wrong?” That response was expected to say the least. Once grabbing water, making our way outside. The music was dull but hiding behind the sounds of the night with crickets, frogs and people making their way in and out of the house. We ended up sitting on a small bench a little bit away from the main entrance in hopes of some level of privacy.   
“So,” Cas broke the silence that we both found comfort in. It was easy to be around Castor, considering we have been friends for years it makes sense but no friend has ever been quite like Castor. He always found a way to help and seemed so assured with himself. His energy was another perfect thing about Cas. Being around him was somehow rejuvenating. “What is going on with you? You have been completely out of it all night.” 

“Ok, so...” ahhh, deciding it was best just to let it all go. Both of us knowing it was beneficially to keep it bottled up. “I know you said that Acantha would be here .she was. And she came up to me and made fun of me for being home early, she called me Nessy, you know how much I hate being called Nessy and they know this too. It is like their knife is in me and she just keeps turning it. I feel bad about what happened between us, it seems like she just thinks its all a big joke and it hurts. They always mock how I was feeling or my thoughts, which I thought was one good thing that would end when the friendship ended, but they still do it. I do not think that they quite understand how unfair they are being. Like they want this back and forth banter. I can not do that it hurts to see her. She has no concept of this!" 

The tears had started long before I finished getting my feelings out.   
“Darling, come here,” Castor gently placing my head on his lap as I put my feet up on the bench, placing myself in the fetal position. Castor was good at this at helping people, well I guess comforting was a better word although he was excellent at helping people too. I was and always will be very thankful for the relationship I have with him. Carefully Castor pulled my hair back from my faced and settled my head back down on his lap once again.  
My hyperventilation started to become more intense the more I thought about what had happened between us, and what was going to happen to us.  
“Shhhh, it's ok. You'll be alright. Let it out.” Castor said comfortingly, one of his hands left my back and started stroking my hair. I wanted to just stay here in his arms and not deal with any of this, to fall asleep and have it all back to normal when I woke, but I knew it wasn't possible. My breathing started to slow back to a somewhat normal pace. Lungs burning from the newfound amount of air in them. Castor pulled away from me a little bit so that he could look at my face. My cheeks are red with the residue of tears and eyes bloodshot. “Neph, come here.” 

Once Cator had lulled me back into a calm state, mutually agree our leave would be noticeable if we were gone for too long. I was enjoying just walking around the ball once again. It seemed no one sees my little breakdown outside, especially not my father. The mess that would have made. I find my self constantly surrounding myself with emotionally unavailable people. Other then Castor, Castor well he was perfect.   
“Hey, have you eaten yet?” He asked as if he was talking to a child once again. it was a reoccurring theme with him. I was never mad about it though. He just cares for me so greatly.  
“Yes, thank you for asking though.” I had before I left for the party. I was anxious about attending the first palace rightfully so we resulting in stress eating. The ball went on like any other. When my father was finally ready to leave we made our way home. Falling asleep was hard. Repeating tonight's events on repeat.   
I felt torn; part of I wanted to shut Acantha out, to close her and never see them again. That would surely be an easier option. And yet, I was curious to see where this could go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter. <33 sorry it took so long to come out. Please let me know what you think of Castor and Neph and his relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it please leave feed back!
> 
> i'm hoping to update every second day.
> 
> Ruby xx


End file.
